


Home

by gapyeartragedy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle, Villaneve, a lil horny, a lil sad, and her gf, are you from pinner?, takes place after episode 5, theyre being domestic, villanelle just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeartragedy/pseuds/gapyeartragedy
Summary: Villanelle comes back from Russia and decides to make herself comfortable in Eve's apartment while she's gone.(After 03x05 but without Niko getting pitchforked bc Eve's been through enough and we have moved past the need for Niko)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 31
Kudos: 531





	1. Chapter 1

It had been raining for days in London.

When Villanelle stepped off the train at the station, she was comforted by the grey skies and everyone hiding their faces under raincoat hoods and umbrellas. She had been traveling for what felt like days and after the events that took place in her hometown, she knew that she probably looked like she had been through hell and back - which she kind of had.

With her headphones on and nothing to protect her from the drizzle, she walked through the streets with only her backpack, not caring that she was getting drenched. Each step of hers was determined, heading in the direction that she had decided on as soon as she began her long journey back to London.

The smell of the dingy apartment building filled her senses when she stepped through the heavy door. There was a flickering light above the stairs, making it difficult to see as she walked up them and found herself standing in front of one of the doors, the black paint chipping off and the number missing, leaving a faint outline of where the **4** had once been.

Pulling off her headphones and hanging them around her neck, Villanelle let out a heavy breath. Stepping back, she checked under the welcome mat. Nothing. Then she tried the dusty wall sconce that didn’t even have a light bulb. There it was.

“Eve…,” Villanelle sighed disappointedly as she rolled her eyes at the obvious hiding place for her key.

Unlocking the door, Villanelle walked into the silent, dim apartment, and closed the door gently behind her. She kicked off her boots, letting them fall next to Eve’s worn down house shoes and a pair of broken-in heels that were placed neatly by the front door. She flicked on a switch, lighting the entire studio in a warm glow.

Villanelle dropped her bag onto the bed, along with her headphones, and stepped over to the old dresser. On top of it was a few random trinkets, a jewelry box that sat open, revealing tangled necklaces and bracelets, and an empty bottle of wine and a wine-stained mug. Although Eve hadn’t been living in that apartment for very long, it still felt inviting and comfortable to Villanelle.

Pulling the top drawer open, she pulled out a plain t-shirt that had obviously been part of Eve’s collection for a while, the wear obvious on the cheap material. Laughing under her breath at the other woman’s questionable wardrobe, she set the shirt down on the bed as she pulled off the jumpsuit that had belonged to her mother. She had changed into it before her first train back to London and now she was itching to get out of it - to get rid of any reminders of the past few days.

Villanelle slipped the t-shirt on, looking down at how it fell right to her hips. She knew she had a few inches on Eve and could imagine the way it would probably hit the tops of the other woman’s thighs. Grabbing the collar of the shirt, she brought the soft fabric to her face, breathing in the faint scent of laundry detergent and Eve. The whole entire apartment smelled of her, in the way that everyone’s home had a different scent. Villanelle liked it, even though she only ever got whiffs of it nowadays.

Walking into the kitchen, her sock-clad feet against the creaking wood floors, Villanelle turned on the stovetop and filled the kettle with water. Eve didn’t have many dishes in her cabinet, just a few plates and various different mugs. Grabbing one, Villanelle dropped a teabag into it continued to snoop around the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil. There were takeout cartons in the fridge, half-eaten bags of chips in the cupboard, and more empty wine bottles in the trash can. It looked like a sad university student’s apartment.

When the water boiled, she turned off the stove and poured some water into her mug, carefully walking back to the bed, tea in hand. The steam wafted onto her face, making her notice how heavy her eyes were when she closed them for a moment. Villanelle hadn’t slept a single minute on her train ride, too paranoid and overwhelmed with feelings that she couldn’t suppress. Now, all she felt was exhaustion as she sat back against the pillows and pulled the heavy blanket over her lap.

No one knew where Villanelle was. Not her brothers. Not Dasha or Konstantin. Not even Eve, who hadn’t been at her apartment in days since realizing Villanelle could easily break in at any moment, oblivious to the fact that the assassin was now making herself comfortable in her bed. Villanelle enjoyed it. Even if it only lasted a little while longer, she was free for now. No jobs, no handler griping at her, and no family members making her feel unwelcome. Instead, she was in a small, dark studio apartment on a side of town that no one would expect her to be in, in a bed that finally felt comfortable.

She took slow sips of her tea, letting it warm her throat and chest as she sank lower and lower into the bed. Villanelle never really enjoyed sleeping. It felt like a waste of time for her and she only ever did it when her body really demanded it. Now, it wasn’t just demanding but it was screaming at her. Her head was pounding from the music that she had been blasting in her headphones and her back ached from the train seats, not to mention the overwhelming mental exhaustion that she was feeling.

Setting the mug down on the dresser, Villanelle finally laid down in bed and let her head fall to the soft pillows that smelled like Eve’s shampoo. She wrapped the blankets around her tightly, burying her face in the pillow and relieved all the tension she had been holding in her body for the past few days. She didn’t stop herself as her thoughts began to get drowned out by nothingness, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

Villanelle slept through the rest of the afternoon and the entire night, hardly stirring in her sleep at all from the pure exhaustion that her body was recovering from. The morning sun didn’t wake her and the sound of Eve’s front door opening and closing didn’t wake her either.

Eve noticed the light that was on when she walked in the door, quietly cursing at herself for leaving it on when she left in a hurry days ago. Kicking off her shoes, she didn’t even notice the pair that didn’t belong to her over the multiple bags she was carrying. What she did notice was the mass in her bed, blonde hair sprawled out over her pillow and feet sticking out from beneath her blankets.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Eve gasped, startled by the unexpected guest who began turning over, woken up from the loud thud as Eve dropped her bags to the floor. “ _Villanelle?_ How did you get in here?”

The blonde groggily sat up, rubbing her face as she spoke. “You should find a better spot for your key,” she mumbled sleepily.

“How long have you been here?” Eve asked, not moving from her spot. Her heart was racing in her chest from the surprise, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“That depends on what day it is,” Villanelle as she squinted at the bright sunlight that was peaking through the blinds.

“What are you doing here? And, is that my shirt?”

“Eve, enough with the questions,” the blonde groaned loudly, falling back into the pillows.

Tentatively, Eve sat down at the end of the bed. She didn’t know why Villanelle was in her apartment but she didn’t seem very threatening in her current state so she figured she was safe. All of the rage she had from the last time she saw her was gone, splattered on the pavement along with her birthday cake. She didn’t have the energy to be mad at the other woman anymore.

“Your bed is very comfortable,” Villanelle said as she pulled the blankets around her again. Eve couldn’t help but watch her as her messy hair fell onto her face and her cheek pressed into her pillow.

“Thanks,” Eve grumbled.

“Come here.”

“No, that didn’t turn out too well the last time,” Eve reminded her of the last time they shared a bed together.

“Well, are you going to stick a knife in me this time?”

“No.”

All Villanelle did was scoot over at that response, making room for Eve next to her. The other woman hesitated for a moment before crawling further up the bed and laying down next to Villanelle, although she wasn’t as relaxed as her.

“Where have you been?” Villanelle asked.

“A friend’s,” Eve responded simply.

The blonde scoffed under her breath at the idea of Eve Polastri having a close friend. All she ever had were colleagues that she spent so much time with that the lines between a working partnership and a friendship began to blur. That wasn’t even an insult, just something Villanelle had picked up on.

“But this is your home.”

“It doesn’t feel like one when someone can just come and go whenever they please.”

Eve didn’t know what exactly she was really running from when she decided sleeping on a stiff couch in an office building was better than sleeping in her own apartment, but now it all felt ridiculous since she was laying in bed with Villanelle. She was always going to find her way in, no matter what.

Being this close, both women were able to notice the details of each other's faces. Eve noticed just how tired Villanelle looked, dark circles under her dull eyes that were usually full of expression. Now they just seemed lifeless and empty. Villanelle noticed that Eve looked tired too, a result of sleeping in a bunk bed for the past couple nights.

“Are you…,” Eve said, hesitating for a moment. “Are you okay?” She asked in a hushed tone.

Villanelle gave her a gentle nod, not trusting her mouth to open and confirm because she wasn’t sure what would come spilling out.

“I’m going to go shower. Do you need anything?” Eve asked as she sat up. She wanted to get comfortable in bed next to the other woman but she wasn’t going to be able to until she felt clean and was in more comfortable clothing than her jeans she had been wearing all week.

“You’re not kicking me out?” Villanelle asked, her brow furrowing in surprise.

“No,” Eve said simply, getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Villanelle watched as she walked away, hearing the bathroom door close and the sound of the lock click. As she listened to the shower running and the faint sound of Eve humming in the shower, Villanelle let her eyes fall closed and imagined what it would feel like to wake up there every morning. She liked the idea. She liked that Eve didn’t kick her out. She liked being there with Eve just in the other room. She felt safe in what felt like a real home for the first time all week and maybe, for the first time in her life


	2. Cry Baby Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few of you wanted a part two and so did i so here you go!! its a bit of a rollercoaster but who doesn't love a little bit of angst and smut all in one. i wanted to get this out before the finale and before their reunion because we might not have to daydream as much afterward (fingers crossed).

Looking down at her shoes, Villanelle could feel the frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. For once she felt like she belonged somewhere, that she had found her home but she quickly realized how wrong she was. 

“Y-You have a darkness!” Her mother yelled as she pushed Villanelle, shoving at her chest which made her instantly startle awake, sitting up breathlessly in the bed where she had fallen asleep again. 

Beside her, Eve was standing at the dresser wrapped in her towel, a hand to her chest from the scare of Villanelle’s sudden movement. 

“Are you okay?” Eve asked worriedly, her brow furrowed in concern as her wet hair dripped onto her bare shoulders, just like the tears that escaped from Villanelle’s eyes during her nightmare without her realizing. She tried to wipe them away quickly but Eve already noticed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Bad dream,” the blonde said, trying to shrug it off. She hid her hands underneath the blankets, trying to hide that they were shaking. 

It felt so vivid and she could feel the way her throat welled up and her vision got blurry from anger and disappointment when she stood in her mother’s kitchen just a few days before. The fact that she was already having nightmares about the trip scared her. 

“You’re wearing my favorite shirt,” Eve said, trying to change the subject as she dug through her drawer in search of a comfortable top. 

“You need to buy better clothes if this is your favorite,” Villanelle said without missing a beat, giving Eve a smirk even though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“We both know that,” Eve replied as she walked back to the bathroom with a t-shirt and pajama shorts in hand. Villanelle watched as she walked away, her eyes shamelessly traveling up Eve’s bare legs. 

After giving Eve a moment to get dressed, Villanelle climbed out of the bed and grabbed her toothbrush from her bag. Joining Eve in the bathroom, she held up the small blue piece of plastic and earned a quick once over from Eve when she noticed she was in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

“Can I borrow some toothpaste?” 

Eve nodded, clumsily fumbling around until she found her toothpaste in her cosmetic bag, handing it to the other woman. Villanelle laughed softly under her breath at the familiar tube of sensitive toothpaste - _poor baby_. 

Moving out of the way, Eve gave Villanelle room at the sink and plugged her hairdryer into the wall, leaning around the blonde’s taller frame to look in the mirror as she attempted to dry her tangled locks. Villanelle couldn’t help but feel a little amused at the both of them crowded in the small bathroom, trying not to bump into each other. 

When she was done brushing her teeth, Villanelle dropped her toothbrush into Eve’s holder next to hers without a second thought. She quickly splashed her face with cold water and rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of any traces of tears or sleep. Once she was finished she awkwardly maneuvered herself around Eve, earning a loud apology from her over the noisy whirring sound. Instead of leaving the bathroom, Villanelle made herself comfortable on the edge of the bathtub, watching as Eve ran her fingers through her hair and concentrated deeply on such a mundane task. For some reason that she couldn’t place, she was fascinated. 

Eve felt her face warm up when she noticed Villanelle had been sitting there the whole time. Quickly trying to fix her newly dry hair in the mirror, she glanced over at her. 

“So, um. Are you hungry?” Eve asked. 

“Very,” Villanelle admitted, noticing how cavernous her stomach felt. She hadn’t eaten since she forced down a bland sandwich on the train. 

Leading the way out of the bathroom, Eve started searching through her cabinets for something the two of them could make into a meal. Villanelle opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs. 

“How old are these?” 

“Um,” Eve shrugged. “Not _that_ old…” 

“That’s reassuring,” Villanelle said sarcastically. 

Turning on the stovetop, Eve grabbed a frying pan and set it on the burner. They both worked in surprising harmony as Villanelle cracked the eggs, dropping them into the pan as Eve stirred, scrambling them (with a little help from the other woman since her cooking skills were minimal). Toasting a few pieces of stale bread, they concocted very mediocre but nonetheless filling, breakfast sandwiches. 

“This is pathetic,” Eve laughed as they sat down at her poor excuse of a dining room table - a patio table that had been left behind when she moved in and mismatched chairs. 

“What? Your table or the food?” Villanelle teased. 

“Both,” Eve said, taking a big bite out of the sandwich anyways. Villanelle watched in amusement, waiting for her reaction to their meal. “It’s actually not bad. Kind of dry, but not bad.” 

They both ate in comfortable silence, Villanelle finishing her food much quicker than Eve due to the fact that she hadn’t consumed more than a cup of tea in the past 24 hours. 

“Are you still hungry? I can make you another?” Eve said, a bit shocked at how fast Villanelle finished her food. She didn’t know how long she had gone without eating but it seemed like years. 

“No, it’s okay,” Villanelle said somewhat shyly. She could definitely eat another, or five, but she didn’t want to make Eve get up. The offer itself made Villanelle’s stomach feel full, even if it was just from butterflies. 

“Did you just get into the city? Normally they feed you on flights, even if they’re short,” Eve said, knowing Villanelle’s taste for first-class trips even if they could be done in a couple of hours by train or bus. 

“Didn’t fly. I took a train. They had shitty food,” Villanelle stated plainly. She never wanted to be stuck on one of those things ever again. 

“Really? From where?” Eve asked, taking another bite of her food. Villanelle knew she was just being her curious self and trying to make small talk to forge some sense of normalcy in their rather odd situation. 

“Russia. It was a short trip but a long train ride.”

Villanelle could tell by the look on Eve’s face that she wanted to ask more questions, it's what she always did. But, she was also very good at reading Villanelle, no matter how much the blonde despised it sometimes, and she knew that she didn’t want to talk about it any further. 

Getting up from the table, Villanelle grabbed her plate and carried it to the sink, beginning to wash it and the other dishes they had dirtied while cooking. She didn’t really know why Eve hadn’t kicked her out or brought up the kiss or Rome or anything remotely terrible that Villanelle had done to her. Instead, both of them were playing house as if nothing was wrong and it was beginning to feel ridiculous. Villanelle had come there for a reason - because she wanted to see Eve and have her shoulder to cry on because it was the only one she had anymore. It felt stupid that she was still trying to hide from her. 

She hadn’t realized she was crying again until she saw a tear fall from her cheek and into the dishwater. Quickly trying to stop herself, she wiped her face with her clothed shoulder and sniffled, catching Eve’s attention. Within seconds she was standing at Villanelle’s side with that same worried expression, grabbing onto her arm to try to stop her from frantically scrubbing the same plate she had been working on the whole time. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you can stop,” Eve said in a comforting tone, easing the sponge from Villanelle’s hand and pushing her blonde hair from her face. “What’s going on?”

“Can we lay down?” Villanelle said, her voice cracking from the lump in her throat. She sounded absolutely broken and she couldn’t hide it anymore. 

Earning a nod from her, Eve led Villanelle back to the bed by her hand, pulling the blankets back and gesturing for her to get underneath them. Villanelle eagerly slipped into the bed, laying her head on one of the pillows and watching as Eve finally laid down next to her, beneath the covers this time. Eve didn’t hesitate to move closer to Villanelle and she pulled the blanket up to their shoulders, almost as if she was trying to shield the world from the other woman. 

“What’s wrong?” Eve asked gently.

“I-,” Villanelle’s voice cracked on her first word as her eyes involuntarily started to well up with tears, making her roll them in an attempt to stop them from falling. 

“It’s okay,” Eve said softly, reaching out a thumbing away a stray tear from Villanelle’s cheek. “Take your time.”

The blonde nodded, blinking a couple of times to clear her vision and taking a deep, shaky breath. She desperately wanted to tell someone what happened, even if she left out a few details. Villanelle just needed to hear herself out loud, talking about her family, to know if the last week had even happened or if it was just some twisted fever dream. 

“I went to Russia to see my family.” She finally said, watching the way Eve’s brow did that same furrow that Villanelle had begun to pick up on as a go-to sign of her confusion. “Konstantin has known where they were this whole time.” She clarified. 

“How were they?” Eve asked.

“Ridiculous,” Villanelle said with a sad scoff under her breath. “My brother is just as annoying as I remember and the other one has a weird thing for Elton John.” 

Eve could tell that Villanelle was trying to cover up her feelings with her crass humor but it wasn’t distracting her. “And your parents?” 

“My father died a long time ago,” she said as Eve watched more tears start to cloud her eyes. “My mother was still the same. She was a shitty mother to me and was still a shitty mother to them.” There was a bitterness to her words that Eve picked up on. “She made me leave.”

“Why would she do that?” Eve asked, her hand now resting on Villanelle’s cheek, her fingers pushing back strands of her hair and catching every tear that slowly rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Villanelle didn’t answer the question, just shrugging instead. She sniffled before speaking lowly, “I shouldn’t have even gone there in the first place.” 

“No, you shouldn’t feel bad about wanting to see your family,” Eve reassured her, finally meeting eyes with the other woman’s and giving her such a sincere look that it caused more tears to blur Villanelle’s vision, making her attempt to blink them back which she failed at as they fell anyway. “And you shouldn’t feel bad about wanting to cry, either,” Eve said firmly but softly. She could see how hard Villanelle was trying to keep her composure and it physically made her chest ache to watch her slowly crack in front of her and pretend like it wasn’t happening. 

At Eve’s words, it was as if Villanelle had finally shattered into a million pieces or released the flood gates that were holding in all of her emotions at once. Her eyes squeezed shut as she choked up on the sob that was inching up her throat, letting her tears freely fall onto her face and the now damp pillow beneath her. 

  
Eve didn’t have time to think about how the stone-cold assassin she had seen take lives without a second thought was now breaking down and crying in front of her as if she was a helpless child. None of that mattered to her, not when she knew that Villanelle clearly needed her in that moment. 

Villanelle leaned into Eve’s hand as she quietly sobbed, making the woman move closer to her and pull her in. Villanelle didn’t resist, letting Eve guide her head to her chest and Villanelle slipped her arms around Eve’s body, pulling herself even closer. Eve slipped her fingers into her blonde hair and gently ran them through it, her other hand running up and down her back as she tried to comfort her. 

Usually, Eve would try to calm someone down if they were crying like Villanelle was, sobs raking their chest in the way that they were with Villanelle. But, Eve didn’t want to do that this time. She knew this is exactly what Villanelle needed. She knew this was good for her. Villanelle had gone so long without letting herself feel things and after seeing her family, she was vulnerable and reminded of all of her suppressed feelings. If it had to happen anywhere, Eve was glad that Villanelle was having this breakdown in her arms instead of in front of someone who could use it against her. 

Neither of them kept track of how long they laid there in each others’ arms. It was long enough for Villanelle’s crying to eventually calm down, Eve’s t-shirt darkened with tears and Villanelle sniffling every so often. Eve kept running her fingers through her hair though, even after she stopped crying. The gesture came to her naturally and she didn’t want to stop - and neither did Villanelle, she hadn’t been touched like that in a very long time. 

They laid there quietly, leaving them both with their own thoughts. Villanelle hadn’t felt that overwhelmed in a while and she remembered how exhausting emotions could be. Her eyes felt heavy and her throat was sore. She was feeling so many things at once and she didn’t know what else to do with them now that the tears had stopped but her mind hadn’t. 

Sitting up, Villanelle propped herself on her elbow and looked down at Eve who looked at her with one of the gentlest looks that had ever been directed her way. They both silently studied each other. Eve noticed how pink Villanelle’s face had become from crying and that her lips were swollen. Villanelle saw how Eve had clearly been gnawing on her bottom lip the whole time.

At the sight of the other woman, Villanelle’s mind fell into silence. All the thoughts of her mother and the sound of her voice and Konstantin and Dasha completely ceased. She moved forward without another thought, pressing her lips to Eve’s. 

Eve took in a surprised breath at the action, her widened eyes closing when she noticed that Villanelle’s were gently closed. Her face was relaxed and her body was leaning into Eve’s which the other woman took as a sign that it was a genuine gesture. 

It was the first time they ever allowed themselves to actually feel the other, to kiss back and give in without feeling like it was a trap. Villanelle was so soft in the way she moved and how her lips felt against Eve’s. It was surprising but Eve enjoyed it, letting her fingers go back to tracing through her blonde hair as they kissed. 

It didn’t last very long or get too intense before Eve gently pulled away, somewhat out of breath. “I think we should go slow,” she said softly. As much as she wanted to keep kissing Villanelle, she also knew how vulnerable she was feeling and she didn’t want to take advantage of that. She didn’t want Villanelle to do anything she would regret. 

Villanelle simply nodded in response. She didn’t seem to feel angry or annoyed at the interruption, clearly not in an argumentative mood. Her eyes wandered Eve’s face at such close proximity, taking in the way her lips looked redder and her cheeks were lightly blushing. She knew her own face probably looked the same. 

Sitting up, Villanelle moved to the end of the bed. She was becoming increasingly aware of her tear-stained cheeks and her messy hair as Eve looked at her. “Can I take a bath?” 

“Of course,” Eve said as she sat up as well, climbing out of the bed and leading the way back to the bathroom where they had been earlier. Opening a cabinet, she pulled out a clean towel and handed it to her, earning a gentle and somewhat shy smile from Villanelle. “Everything you’ll need is in there,” she said, gesturing to the shower. 

As she turned to leave, Villanelle grabbed her hand. “Can you stay?” Her voice was so timid, unlike anything Eve had ever heard from her. “Maybe help wash my hair? I liked that thing you were just doing.” She gave Eve a shrug, waiting for her reaction. 

“Yeah,” Eve cleared her throat. “Yes. Do you like the water hot?” She asked, stepping past the blonde and turning the nozzle of the faucet, starting to fill the tub with water. She tried to stop herself from thinking about the fact that Villanelle was going to be so exposed in front of her. 

Villanelle hummed an “ _Mhm_ ” as she watched the other woman. Eve poured a small amount of soap into the water to add suds to the top and a floral scent that started to fill the steamy air. Behind her back, Villanelle pulled off the t-shirt she had been wearing and let her underwear fall to the floor, her arms crossing over her chest at the cool air hitting her newly exposed skin. 

When she turned around, Eve was met with the surprising view and quickly looked away. “I’m sorry,” she rushed out embarrassedly, her eyes focused on the floor as Villanelle stepped into the tub next to her, sinking down into the soapy water that concealed her body with the bubbles. Sitting down on the closed toilet seat, Eve watched as Villanelle laid back and let her head rest against the wall, her eyes closing at the feeling of the warm water surrounding her aching body. 

“This smells like you. I like it,” Villanelle said quietly, her accent getting thicker whenever her voice got lower. Her eyes fluttered open and met with Eve’s.

“Really? It’s a really cheap brand,” Eve chuckled, glancing at the bottle of body wash that she had purchased for only a couple of dollars. It didn’t seem like it would be up to Villanelle’s expensive standards. 

She simply shrugged at Eve’s words. Sitting up, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo that sat in the corner, popping the lid open and bringing it to her nose, smelling the floral scent that she also recognized. Villanelle hadn’t realized she had become so familiar with Eve’s scent until then. Turning to Eve, she held the bottle out to her. 

Eve took it from her and moved to the side of the bathtub, slipping her feet into the water and fully turning her body towards Villanelle so that they would both be more comfortable. The blonde turned her back to Eve, moving between her legs so that she could reach her easily.

Without any words, Eve began to wash Villanelle’s hair. She cupped water in her hands and carefully poured it onto her locks, careful not to get it in her eyes. Squeezing a generous amount of shampoo into her hand, Eve began to run her fingers through Villanelle’s hair as she had done before, making sure to rub it into her scalp. The feeling relaxed Villanelle so much, making her lean her head against Eve’s knee and her eyes close as she got lost in the soothing feeling. 

Eve felt almost motherly in that moment. Villanelle had completely surrendered herself to Eve and here they were, one helping the other take a bath and wash her hair as if she couldn’t do it herself. She didn’t mind though - Eve actually enjoyed the way that Villanelle leaned into her touch and small little humming noises came from her throat at the sensation. 

Taking her time, Eve made sure to lather every inch of Villanelle’s hair and comb her fingers through it to get rid of any knots. She was so focused on her work at hand that she nearly jumped when Villanelle spoke up.

“Where is Mustache?”

“ _Niko_ is in Poland, I think,” Eve said, finally allowing herself to think about the whole situation. “He just needed some space… away from me.”

“Are you sad?” Villanelle asked, briefly glancing over her shoulder at Eve. 

“A little. I think I’m more relieved than anything. I wasn’t doing anything other than making him miserable.” She scooped up more water as she spoke, rinsing Villanelle’s hair as she leaned her head back, her eyes fluttering closed. Eve laughed under her breath at the thought of what Niko would say if he could see her in that moment. 

“He was a bit of an asshole anyway,” Villanelle shrugged. 

“You are too,” Eve said with a playful tone that Villanelle quickly picked up on. 

“Yeah, you don’t let me forget it,” she responded as Eve finished rinsing her hair. Villanelle turned around in her spot between Eve’s legs, looking up at the other woman for a beat too long. Eve tried to resist but she couldn’t stop her eyes from glancing down at Villanelle’s exposed chest. She admired her confidence to just strip down in front of her. Eve had to admit it was pretty justifiable given how good the other woman looked. 

“I should-” Eve began, starting to get up but Villanelle quickly cut her off, her hand going to one of Eve’s knees. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Villanelle’s words caught Eve off guard, making her pause in her place. 

“Maybe once you’ve dried off,” Eve said, trying to sound collected but really her mind was reeling at the thought of getting to kiss Villanelle again. 

The blonde simply shook her head, her hand gently parting Eve’s legs even more and moving closer as she began to press kisses to her thighs. She didn’t know where she was going with this, her head too hazy with the overwhelming presence of _Eve_. She smelled like Eve, could touch Eve, could kiss Eve, was letting Eve slip her fingers back into her wet hair as she trailed kisses up her thighs. 

“V, we should…” Eve began to say but her thoughts got lost as Villanelle worked her way higher and higher. 

Villanelle’s stomach fluttered at the nickname, nudging her nose against Eve’s plush thigh as she tried to suppress a smile. Turning her head, she moved to her other thigh and worked her way back down, wet kisses dotting Eve’s skin and leaving her breathing shakily above Villanelle. 

“You’re so tense,” the blonde whispered, glancing up at Eve between kisses. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Eve said nervously. 

“Did Niko never-” Villanelle began to ask. 

“You know what I mean,” Eve sighed, rolling her eyes. 

_With a woman,_ she meant. Villanelle wasn’t stupid. She knew this. She could tell. She could always tell with other women and with Eve it was even more obvious. 

“Just relax,” she mumbled against Eve’s skin, looking up at her. “Do you trust me?”

Big question, Eve thought. “Yes,” she said anyway. Because she did, ultimately. 

“Okay, then,” Villanelle said as if she knew the answer before Eve even said it. 

Neither of them took the time to think about what was happening and whether it was a good idea. They just knew they wanted each other in that moment however they could get it. 

Villanelle took charge, reaching up and tugging on the waistband on Eve’s shorts until she lifted her hips, letting the blonde pull them and her underwear down her legs. Eve, clumsy from her nerves and adrenaline, struggled to get them past her ankles for a moment before Villanelle freed her and tossed the clothing onto the floor beside the tub. 

Eve pushed back any feelings of shyness or timidness, wanting Villanelle to see her as someone who was confident and fearless - which she was, she just didn’t know how to outwardly show it around the other woman sometimes. Spreading her legs to make room for Villanelle to move between them again, Eve watched as she left languid, wet kisses to her thighs. Waiting made Eve want to squirm but she tried to be patient. 

Villanelle never got to take her time with the people who ended up in her bed. It was always rushed and a little sloppy because she got bored easily or they weren’t as good as they suggested. Not with Eve though. She was going to savor her time with her. Villanelle had thought about this moment countless nights, one time even with Eve listening to her through the hidden microphone. Countless scenarios were thought up in her head but she never expected to end up there, in Eve’s bathtub on her knees between the other woman’s thighs. 

Each inch that Villanelle traveled further upwards had Eve gripping the sides of the tub in anticipation, her breath caught in her throat. The closer Villanelle got to where Eve really wanted her, the less Eve was thinking rationally. Her mind was nothing but Villanelle’s name on a constant loop, letting it fall from her lips just once. 

Villanelle’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name. She saw how Eve’s chest was fluctuating and her fingers were gripping the side of the tub, making Villanelle smile a little. It felt good to be wanted by the other woman. 

“Can I?” Villanelle asked gently, one of her hands traveling up Eve’s thigh and getting dangerously close to where she wanted to be touched. 

Nodding eagerly, Eve let out a heavy sigh. “ _Please_.” 

It was all Villanelle needed to hear, one of her fingers slipping through the folds of Eve’s core slowly, watching the woman’s face as her eyes fell closed and her lips parted with a sigh of relief at the touch. Wanting to see the ways Eve’s face changed at the will of her touch, Villanelle pulled her hand away long enough to slip two fingers into her mouth, wetting them and getting a little taste. Reaching back down, Villanelle ran her two slick fingers through the wetness that was gathering between Eve’s legs, watching the way the other woman’s nose would crinkle or her teeth would sink into her bottom lip when Villanelle applied pressure here or circled her fingertips there. It was a type of control that she always loved to have over her partners, especially when she had been imagining those faces for a long time. 

As much as she wanted to sink her fingers into Eve and feel how well she received them, she also couldn’t stop herself from leaning in, her mouth replacing her fingers and eliciting a sound from Eve that she wanted to hear over and over. So she did. Her tongue moved expertly over the spots that made shocks pulse through Eve’s body and moans slip from her mouth. 

Eve let go of the side of the tub with one hand, pushing her fingers into Villanelle’s wet blonde locks instead, holding onto them, but not too tight, as her head gently bobbed between Eve’s thighs as her tongue worked against her core. Both of their sounds blended together in the echoing bathroom along with the sounds of the Villanelle’s mouth and the sloshing bathwater. 

With her eyes closed and her arms wrapped securely beneath Eve’s thighs, Villanelle let her mouth explore the other woman. Teasing her by pressing her tongue against her entrance or gently sucking on the little bundle of nerves, she could feel the way Eve was gently grinding against her mouth to add to the pleasure. She was so lost in Eve in that moment and she never wanted to find a way out. 

Eve could’ve let it draw on for hours with Villanelle’s endless teasing but she was starting to crave the euphoric feeling the other woman could give her. She let out a breathless “ _V_ ,” making the blonde look up at her, her eyes half open and darker than she had ever seen them - which was saying a lot given the things she had seen Villanelle do. 

Villanelle knew what Eve meant by simply muttering her name, pulling away slightly and slipping two fingers into her with so much ease it nearly surprised her. Eve’s mouth fell open at the wonderful intrusion, her hips lifting as a moan fell from her lips. Gently pressing her hips back down with one hand, Villanelle leaned in once again and worked her mouth in synchronization with her fingers which made the prettiest sounds come from Eve’s throat. 

Eve used her hold on Villanelle’s hair to gently press her even closer to her core, which the blonde didn’t fight against. It didn’t take long for the combination of Villanelle’s skilled fingers and her mouth that worked Eve’s clit to start to build the familiar tension that grew in her body. 

The build up was always Villanelle’s favorite part. The way they would gasp and hold their breath and their grip on her would get tighter and their back would arch or their thighs would try to squeeze together… It was all so intoxicating. With Eve it was more than that. It was such a new addictive adrenaline that pumped through her veins when she felt Eve do all of those things because of her. Nothing else mattered in the world besides getting Eve to the point where all the tension snapped like a rubber band. 

And it did within seconds, her moan of Villanelle’s name getting cut off by that hot, pulsing snap. One that left her body tensing and her hand gripping Villanelle’s hair tightly in her hand. The blonde kept working her mouth and fingers through it all, letting her own moans vibrate against Eve’s core as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers and then relax, along with Eve’s grip on her hair. She could hear her gasping for breath above her as she came to, signaling for Villanelle to slow down. 

Villanelle pulled away enough to watch Eve’s face as she eased her wet fingers out of her, her brows furrowing a little at the loss. They were both gasping for air, desperately trying to regain their breath. Leaning her head against Eve’s thigh, Villanelle couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Her face was flushed and dewy from working up a sweat and she looked gorgeous. 

Eve slipped her hand out of Villanelle’s hair, gently pushing away the strands that had fallen into her face. Moving it down, she let her hand rest on Villanelle's cheek and she tried to wipe away some of the wetness from around her mouth but all it did was spread it messily, making them both tiredly chuckle. 

Moving from between Eve’s legs, Villanelle moved to one end of the tub before reaching for the other woman’s hips, pulling Eve down into the bath with her, both of them kneeling in the now cold water as the blonde grabbed Eve’s face, eagerly pressing her lips to hers. It wasn’t heated or aggressive but instead, it was filled with exhausted appreciation for each other. Villanelle’s bare body pressed against Eve’s mostly clothed one, her hands tangling into her hair as Eve wrapped her arms around her, holding her close as they kissed each other. 

Still a little out of breath, the kiss didn’t go on for too long before they both needed to pull away, leaning their foreheads together instead as they tried to stabilize their breathing. 

“How was that?” Villanelle said softly, her eyes meeting Eve’s. 

“Do you really need to ask?” Eve laughed tiredly, shaking her head. 

“I just wanted to hear you say it,” Villanelle said, making Eve roll her eyes at the blonde’s cockiness. 

Instead of saying anything, Eve went in for another kiss. Once she started, she knew she would never be able to stop. Neither of them minded though, sharing enough kisses to make up for all of the lost time until Villanelle began to get goosebumps all over her body from the cold water. 

“I’m going to need to borrow more of your dreadful clothes,” Villanelle muttered against Eve’s lips as they shared their last few kisses.

“Or I could just leave you like this,” Eve said, running her hands up Villanelle’s bare back. 

“ _Eve_ ,” the blonde said in mock surprise at the other woman’s lustful flirting. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Oh, shut up,” Eve groaned, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing as she stood up in the tub, stepping over the side and wrapping her towel around her bare waist. She also tried to hide the fact that her legs were still weak from their previous activities. 

The two of them dried off and cleaned up, Villanelle getting dressed in another t-shirt that belonged to Eve. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she actually kind of liked them - although it might have just been the fact that it belonged to the other woman. 

As she was combing out her damp hair in the mirror of the bathroom, Villanelle called out to her, “Can we watch a movie? Something happy?” 

Little did Eve know that two little words, “ _Of course,”_ would mean so much to Villanelle _._

  
  



End file.
